Ruby
Ruby is one of Ianiant's FC's. Bio Ruby is a lively student at Cayenne University, as well as the cheerleading captain of the Cayenne University Atomics Cheerleading Squad. The staff and other students have always been amazed by her positive attitude and ability to make time for school, cheerleading, family, friends, and sleep. However, her family sometimes worries for her health and safety, since she is quite the risk-taker. Nonetheless, Ruby’s emphatic demeanor has made fans excited when she and the rest of the cheerleading squad take the sidelines. Joining The Cayenne University Atomics As a child, Ruby had always cheered for her brothers when they were playing football in the backyard. From there, Ruby was a cheerleader all throughout middle and high school. After enrolling in Cayenne University, she tried out for their cheerleading squad and, with her experience and enthusiasm, easily landed herself a spot on the team. From there, Ruby was a cheerleader all throughout middle and high school. Not long after, she was chosen as the captain and now wears the red visor to prove it. Appearance Ruby has slightly tanned caucasian skin, brown eyes, black hair tied in double ponytails and held by red scrunchies, and thin eyebrows. She also wears black make-up/eye shadow and red lipstick. Style A She wears the standard Cayenne University Atomics Cheerleading Squad uniform, which consists of the following: a red cropped cheerleading top with dark gray hems and the Atomics logo, a cheerleading skirt that matches the top, white socks, and white shoes. She carries red and dark gray pom-poms on the back of her skirt. Style B She wears an alternate Cayenne University Atomics Cheerleading Squad uniform that is usually used for competitions, which consists of the following: a gray long-sleeved cropped cheerleading top with red hems and the Atomics logo, cheerleading short shorts that match the top, white socks, and white shoes. She carries her pom-poms on the back of her shorts. Halloween Ruby dresses up as a zombie cheerleader. The costume is pretty much a withered version of the standard Cayenne University Atomics Cheerleading Squad uniform, but Ruby has her skin painted green; wears different types of bandages on her left cheek, left wrist, and right thigh; and no longer wears eye shadow or lipstick, instead having her right eye half-open and her left eye closed. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *2 Olives Q3 *Cook for 4/8 *Cut into fourths Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Ketchup *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft Shell *Steak *Tomatoes *Black Beans *Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Strawberries *Vanilla Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Cherry L *Cherry C *Cherry R Papa's Pancakeria *Bacon French Toast *Bacon French Toast *Whipped Cream *Strawberry x 1 *Drink: **Small Cranberry Juice **Ice Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Ketchup *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Atomic Chicken Strips O *4 Teriyaki Chicken Strips O *8 Red Peppers O *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Regular Bun *Kielbasa *Marinara Sauce *Salsa *Ketchup *Tomato L *Tomato C *Tomato R **Small Dr. Cherry **Small Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Ketchup *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry C *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry C Holiday (Valentine’s Day): *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles **Cherry C *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Frosted Rose C Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Creameo Bits *Red Velvet Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Pomegranates *Cherry L *Cherry C *Cherry R Papa's Pastaria *Regular Bowties *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Black Pepper *5 Tomatoes *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Valentine’s Day): *Regular Bowties *Heartbeet Arrabbiata *Black Pepper *5 Cherry Tomatoes *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Chunky Blend *Creameo Bits *Red Velvet Syrup *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Pomegranates *Cherry L *Cherry C *Cherry R Papa's Donuteria *Donut 1: **Red Velvet French Cruller Donut **Filling: Strawberry Jelly **Red Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Raspberry Bark *Donut 2: **Red Velvet Long John Donut **Filling: Whipped Cream **Red Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Donut 3: **Red Velvet French Cruller Donut **Clear Glaze **Creameo Bits Holiday (Starlight Jubilee): *Donut 1: **Red Velvet French Cruller Donut **Filling: Strawberry Jelly **Red Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Raspberry Bark *Donut 2: **Red Velvet Long John Donut **Filling: Whipped Cream **Red Icing **Cherrybomb Drizzle *Donut 3: **Red Velvet Star Donut **Clear Glaze **Creameo Bits Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Atomic Tofu Skewers O *4 Teriyaki Tofu Skewers O *8 Red Peppers O *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Olives QA *4 Red Peppers Q13 *4 Tomatoes Q24 *2 Pepperonis Q3 *Well-Done Bake *Cut into fourths Papa's Cheeseria *Ciabatta Bread *Pepperjack Cheese *Well-Done Cook *Ketchup *Corned Beef *Sliced Salami *Tomatoes *Olives *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Ketchup Holiday (Valentine’s Day): *Ciabatta Bread *Red Windsor Cheese *Well-Done Cook *Ketchup *Corned Beef *Sliced Salami *Sun Dried Tomatoes *Olives *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Ketchup Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry Holiday (Valentine’s Day): *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Frosted Rose Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry C *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry C Holiday (Sugarplex Filmfest): *Liner A *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Dr. Cherry Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Red Licorice L **Cherry C **Red Licorice R *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Dr. Cherry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Blots L **Cherry C **Blots R Papa's Bakeria *Red Velvet Crust *100% Cherry Filling *Vented Crust *Cherry Syrup A *9 Whipped Cream Dollops CI *9 Cherries CI Holiday (Valentine’s Day): *Red Velvet Crust *50% Cherry Filling *50% Pomegranate Filling *Vented Crust *Cherry Syrup A *9 Whipped Cream Dollops CI *9 Cherries CI Papa's Taco Mia! HD *Soft Shell *Steak *Tomatoes *Black Beans *Hot Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Salsa Picante Holiday (New Year): *Soft Shell *Chorizo *Atomic Sauce *Tomatoes *Black Beans *Atomic Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Salsa Picante Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper *Black Rice **Shiitake Mushrooms **Lobster **Wagyu *Sriracha *Tea: **Almond Tea **Cherry Bubbles Holiday (Valentine’s Day): *Akai Soy Paper *Black Rice **Shiitake Mushrooms **Strawberry Slices **Wagyu *Sriracha *Pomegranate *Tea: **Almond Tea **Cherry Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia! To Go! *Soft Shell *Steak *Tomatoes *Black Beans *Hot Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Salsa Picante Holiday (New Year): *Soft Shell *Chorizo *Atomic Sauce *Tomatoes *Black Beans *Atomic Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Salsa Picante Papa's Pancakeria HD *Bacon French Toast *Bacon French Toast *Whipped Cream *Strawberry x 1 *Drink: **Small Milk **Ice Holiday (Valentine’s Day): *Bacon French Toast *Bacon French Toast *Whipped Cream *Red Velvet Syrup *Strawberry x 1 *Drink: **Small Cranberry Juice **Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Classic Marinara *Grated Parmesan Cheese *8 Black Olives QA *4 Red Peppers Q13 *4 Tomatoes Q24 *2 Pepperonis Q3 *Well-Done Bake *Cut into fourths Holiday (Valentine’s Day): *Crispy Crust *Classic Marinara *Grated Parmesan Cheese *8 Black Olives QA *4 Red Peppers Q13 *4 Tomatoes Q24 *2 Soppressatas Q3 *Well-Done Bake *Cut into fourths Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Regular Bun *Kielbasa *Marinara Sauce *Salsa *Ketchup *Tomato L *Tomato C *Tomato R **Small Dr. Cherry **Small Red Hot Popcorn Holiday (Sugarplex Filmfest): *Regular Bun *Kielbasa *Marinara Sauce *Salsa *Ketchup *Boston Beanies *Tomato L *Tomato C *Tomato R **Small Dr. Cherry **Small Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Regular Bun *Kielbasa *Marinara Sauce *Salsa *Ketchup *Tomato L *Tomato C *Tomato R **Small Dr. Cherry **Small Red Hot Popcorn Holiday (Valentine’s Day): *Regular Bun *Kielbasa *Marinara Sauce *Salsa *Ketchup *Sundried Tomatoes *Tomato L *Tomato C *Tomato R **Small Dr. Cherry **Small Red Hot Popcorn Trivia *The entire cheerleading squad often volunteer at many different charitable events. Gallery FCRuby.png|Ruby's Style A and B, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt FCRubyHalloween.png|Ruby's Halloween costume, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt Ruby%27sFidgetSpinner.png|Ruby's Fidget Spinner Fan Art RubybyJuniperMontage.jpg|by Flipline Forumer Mystic RubyandPepper.JPG|Ruby with OcFanatic's Pepper by OcFanatic RubyByblue175.jpg|by Flipline Forumer blue175 Ruby_by_obedart2015-dcmrx7o.png|by Flipline Forumer ObedArt2015 Category:Ianiant's Category:Female Characters